Koopa Troopa
Koopa Troopa (''ノコノコ Nokonoko'' en japonés) es un enemigo común en la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]]. Son tortugas que se esconden en sus caparazones cuando las pisan, caparazones que luego puede recoger Mario para lanzarlos. En Super Smash Bros. Aparecen en el escenario Reino Champiñón caminando en el fondo sobre unos champiñones. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un enemigo en el recorrido de la Fase 1: Reino Champiñón siendo un enemigo parecido a los Goombas. Cuando el jugador salta sobre él o le golpea con muchos ataques se esconderá en su caparazón. Al derrotarlo hay una ventaja y una desventaja; la ventaja es que cuando es derrotado se puede usar su caparazón para arrojarlo y así derrotar a más enemigos y la desventaja es que si el jugador toca el caparazón sin cogerlo y está cerca de un muro puede que le golpee a menos que salte para esquivarlo. El Koopa Troopa puede levantarse de su caparazón si éste no ha sido golpeado o cogido por un tiempo. Los Koopa Paratroopas rojos y verdes cuando pierden sus alas se convierten en Koopa Troopas, siendo así la única manera de ver uno rojo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Koopa Troopa :Los Koopa Troopa son los soldados rasos del ejército de Bowser y se pueden retirar dentro de sus caparazones. Por increíble que parezca, cuando están así ocultos no sienten las patadas que les puedes dar para apartarles del camino. Hay muchos tipos de Koopa, cada uno de ellos con un caparazón de color diferente y unas características únicas. Todos llevan camiseta y pantalones cortos bajo el caparazón. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Koopa Troopa :Common soldiers in Bowser's army, Koopa Troopas can retreat into their shells. Unbelievable as it may seem, they're clearly unaware of being kicked and sent sliding when in this position. There are many Koopa types, each with a different shell color and unique traits. They all wear T-shirts and shorts under their shells. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cumple un rol parecido como enemigo en El Emisario Subespacial, solo que ahora atacará con un cabezazo saltando. Cuando es derrotado, dejará un caparazón que puede ser usado como objeto lanzable. Aquí, solo se puede ver un Koopa Troopa rojo como tal, pero el caparazón que deja, aunque si bien es de color rojo, actúa como si fuera un Caparazón verde debido a la ausencia del Caparazón rojo como objeto en el juego, también se puede derrotar como cualquier enemigo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Koopa Troopa Verde :Uno de los esbirros de Bowser. Antaño solían refugiarse en sus caparazones brevemente para protegerse después de haber sido pisados. Sin embargo, últimamente algunos de ellos han cogido la costumbre de volver a salir justo después. Avanzan sin descanso en línea recta. Si el camino se acaba, se despeñarán sin remedio. No existe tortuga más intrépida. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' right|90px :Koopa Troopa Rojo :Una tortuga al servicio de Bowser. Solían desplazarse a cuatro patas, pero recientemente se las ha visto caminar erguidas. Al tener las patas libres, pueden usar redes para cazar a Mario. Con tal versatilidad, Bowser debe de estar más contento que unas castañuelas. Al contrario que las de caparazón verde, estas dan la vuelta cuando se acaba el camino. No tienen un pelo de tontas. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' Inglés :Koopa Troopa (Green) :A henchman of Bowser. In the old days, they'd retreat into their shells for a short while to protect themselves after being stepped on. Recently, however, some have begun to immediately pop back out. You'll often find them marching straight ahead—if the path ends, they'll just march into the abyss. Surely there are no braver turtles to be found. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' :Koopa Troopa (Red) :A turtle in the employ of Bowser. Koopas formerly traveled on four legs, but they've recently been spotted strolling on two. This has freed up their hands, allowing them to chase Mario with nets. Their adaptability must make Bowser very happy indeed. Unlike their green-shelled brethren, red ones do about-faces when they run out of road. They're a bright group. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Tanto los Koopas verdes como los rojos son enemigos del modo Smashventura de la versión de 3DS. Al derrotarlos, dejan su caparazón como un objeto. El caparazón rojo actúa igual que en el Emisario Subespacial del juego anterior (es decir, funciona como un caparazón verde). Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Koopa verde :Estos enemigos son tan comunes como los goombas en el ejército de Bowser. Son valientes soldaditos y nada los detiene: ni tú, ni un hoyo, ni siquiera un acantilado. Lo mismo ocurre en Smashventura: en cuanto ven un combatiente, van directamente por él. Con un buen golpe o un pisotón se volverán caparazones que podrás lanzar. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''SNES: Super Mario Kart'' (09/1992) right|90px :Koopa rojo :Son como los otros koopas, pero con el caparazón rojo en lugar de verde, y procuran no caerse por acantilados o agujeros. Si uno te ve en Smashventura, te atacará con todo el cuerpo, ¡así que ten cuidado! Derrótalo y podrás lanzar su caparazón contra otros enemigos. Inglés :Koopa Troopa (Green) :These turtles are just as common as Goombas in Bowser's army. They may look meek, but they have the guts to leap off any cliff they come across. If you jump on one, its shell will be yours to kick or throw as you please. Many locations in Mario games are named after these enemies, such as Koopa Beach and Koopa Park. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''SNES: Super Mario Kart'' (09/1992) :Koopa Troopa (Red) :These Koopas are a lot like their green counterparts, except their shells are red, and they have the sense not to blindly walk off cliffs or into holes. If one spots you in smash run, it'll attack with it's whole body, so watch out! Defeat it to turn it into a shell you can throw at other enemies. Galería Koopa Troopa SSB.png|''Koopa Troopa'' en Super Smash Bros. Koopas SSBM.jpg|''Koopa troopas'' en la primera fase del modo aventura de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Koopa Troopa SSBB.png|''Koopa Troopa'' en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Koopa Troopa y Koopa Paratroopa en Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Un Koopa Troopa y Koopa Paratroopa en el modo Smashventura. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes